Ixia's witness protection program
by clozza101
Summary: Yelena is in charge of twenty children at the cotton bridge orphanage, ages range from 5 to 15. after an incident involving murder that she witnessed, she informs the head of security and now yelena and the children are sent to the castle under a witness protection program for saftey untill the murderer is caught. its a working progress, if you have any ideas let me know. ;p
1. Chapter 1

**The story came to me a few months back and I figured maybe you might be interested in reading about Yelena in a different perspective, give it a chance but if you don't like it then tell me what you thought and give me a few suggestions. This is a new one, hope you like it. Please review! Thank you ;p**

**p.s I'm still continuing with my other story.**

Poison study fan fiction 2 – witness protection program

Raising a child can be difficult, for any single person. When you have a child, you feel the need to protect them, care for them and let them know you're always there. Whether that child is sad, lonely, nerves, happy, excited, terrified or any other feeling in the world, you will go to incredible lengths to ensure the safety of the child. The reason for saying this will become clearer later on in the story but the feeling of protection didn't exactly come to me the day I was given the children. I remember the first day on the job; chaos erupted from every corner of the orphanage. The children accepted me as their new carer and I was pleased to be although a handful, I seem to be coping.

I'm Yelena Ixia; I grew up in this Ixian orphanage. My parents supposedly died, so the last orphanage staff said. I have no family, except the kids here in the orphanage. I received this job when Mr and Mrs Hobart died in a house fire 12 months ago. The Hobart's own the orphanage and when they died I took over. They chose me in their will, I wouldn't of accepted but these children had no one else and would most probably, be sent to the work houses. I didn't quite understand why I was chosen but I have an idea that it might have been because I'm the oldest here; 19 years old and also because I know the ins and outs of every child raised here.

The children's ages vary from five years old to fifteen years old. Twenty kids live in this beat down old orphanage and I'm in charge of every single one of them. Ten bedrooms plus mine, four bathrooms, two living areas and one kitchen fill our spacious home. Mornings are the easiest time of the day; wake everyone up, feed them breakfast and send them to school a few minutes away from the orphanage. Night time is the hardest; having to tuck the majority of children in at bedtime, read them a story, half the kids still awake running wild and not listening to my orders. It's difficult to manage all the children at once but I do my best, that's all anyone can do. I have hired a chef but no other helper's because I don't need them, I like to conquer problems on my own; other people tend to make things worse. I've known jenny for four years and she great with the kids, she also makes a lovely beef stew; like no other.

I list of all names of the children and teens:

Name age interest

Sarah

5

Horses

Kenai

6

Swords and weaponry

Jacob and Caleb (twins)

6

Glass and swords

Naris

8

Music

Sepia

9

Puzzles and challenges

Abbey

10

Night sky, star gazing

Ricki

11

Fire

Divan

11

Chewing things

Becky and Tula (twins)

12

Make-up hairbrushes and horses

Freudian

12

Weaponry

Valetta

12

Fire

Opal

12

Glass

Naris

13

Swords

Diane

13

Cooking

Cuban

14

Cooking

Shayne

15

Puzzles and challenges

Shania and Greta (twins)

15

Boys

The orphanage has a large yard for the children to play. The stone outside walls of the home, grey and lumpy; always letting the cold air in making me and the children freeze and because I don't earn money for working, I can't afford to get the heaters fixed. Ambrose the commander has my wages, he provides the essentials; food groceries, warm water for baths and charity clothes for the children, he also pays the fee's for schooling and to keep the orphanage running, which is generous. The commander is the most powerful man in this country, he owns it. Ambrose lives in the traditional grey castle, guarded by soldiers who work and train in the castle grounds. The commanders head security chief, valek. Valek is an assassin, he mostly kills criminals and southern magicians, but I don't trust that he won't kill the innocent.

The harsh cold season arrived and snow filled the entire country. The children love playing in the snow. I didn't realise the cold season had come already, that means more leaks from the roof and colds from the kids. Sending the children off to school this morning was easier than usual; snow. Figures. No arguments, no pulling hair or air punching, no spitting or chewing, nothing. I hate snow but I also love it. I didn't even hear Becky and Tula fighting over hairbrushes, I didn't see divan chewing the soap powder tablets, and I didn't smell Ricki lighting fires in the house. The children seemed to just go to school, and that's why I love snow, I get a whole morning to myself without stress. Three knocks at the door, I spoke too soon.

A tall thin man stood at the door when I opened it. His short brown hair curled to one side and his posture: straight and serious. The Ixian messenger's uniform hung to his body and indicated he was here to tell me something. Thoughts of the children ran through my head. Is something wrong? "What's the matter? Is it serious?" I asked, colour drained from my face and resisting the urge to faint; I hurried him along.

The messenger understood and complied, "no dear, this is just a warning from the commander… criminals have been spotted near here and we advise you to be careful about where you're going and what you are doing. If you have any worries or concerns, you may want to write a letter to the chief of security and he'll answer your questions." He said, he lifted his hat "good day."

Feeling foolish of overreacting, I shut the door. I threw myself to the sofa and digested this information. Assuming it wasn't anything to worry about, of course. Nothing bad happens in this part of town and I doubt it will ever. The children are safe, all of them know how to behave while outside.

Having nothing to do I decide to go grocery shopping at the market; after all we needed to stock up on food during the cold weather. Always a hard job trying to buy the actual essentials and then a few treats when I take some of the kids shopping with me, but that won't be a problem today. Looking at the different food stools; glancing. I saw an old looking man stare at me, the fear in his eyes sent a shiver right up my spine.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked, just being polite. After all he couldn't be harmful.

"duck!" the old man instructed, doing as he said; there have must be a reason.

Out of nowhere a, muscly but slim, short man rushed the old man and knocked him over; short man jumped up and ran down the road and into one of the empty houses down the street. The old man led silently, my eyes wondered over him but stopped when I came to a knife gouged in his throat. I gasped. "I need help over here. Anybody?" I yelled. The owner of the stall sprinted towards us, he checked the old man's pulse. Nothing. He died.

My hands were shaking, not wanting to do anything more; I thanked the dead old man for saving me and went home to the orphanage. The key shook in my hand as I push it through the lock. I didn't actually think this was real, it just couldn't be. It was. That was the first time I witnessed murder. The messenger was serious about crime in this town; I just didn't want to believe it.

The children all arrived at the orphanage after school. After a horrifying start to the day, it has gotten worse. Debts came through the doors letter box, astounded by the element of surprise I might add. The commander told me not to worry about the bills, that if I don't earn money from this job that he will pay for the essentials. And now I have to pay?

All is quiet, just the wind howling outside. All the kids were asleep but I lie awake. Sitting up in a huff I realised I had to write a letter to valek the head chief of security about the incident today. I started…

_Dear sir Valek, _

_I thought you should know about the murder that occurred today, I'm an eye witness. it happened at castle town market, about mid-morning. The old man who was killed asked me to duck and a short slim muscly man ran into him, muscly man jumped up quickly and ran down the street. I looked at the old man led there still, not breathing because a knife was gouged in his throat. I hope you get this letter soon, I am deeply concerned about the safety of my children the children here at cotton bridge orphanage house. _

_Sincerely yours _

_Yelena .z_

I felt the need to send it straight away. I slipped out the door and posted it in the letterbox just a few minutes down the road. After that I went straight to bed; exhaustion took over my body and I had to sleep. I awoke with pounding fists knocking at the door, rubbing my eyes I grabbed my night gown and slung it on. Rushing to the door I looked through the eye hole. Soldiers lined up outside the orphanage. The shocked on my face was priceless. "We have been informed of your incident and have been told to accompany you to the castle with the children. Pack light things only, we'll give you a moment to – he cleared his throat- change." The soldiers stood there waiting. I closed the door and rushed to gather the kids. Almost forgetting to change; it took half an hour for everyone to be outside with the soldiers packed and dressed.

Confusion still clung to me after we entered the castle gates, soldiers in training filled the grounds and the children were excited and a little worried but I confirmed that it wasn't scary least that's what I wanted to believe.

A man lent against the fence as we arrived and strolled towards him. His long black curly hair waved in the cold wind. His sapphire blue eye's held warmness and I gathered he was a stable boy. He wasn't a stable boy, it was indeed…

**Who do you think it was? Bit obvious really. ;p **

**Tell me what you thought of it. Also hoped you liked Yelena's personality. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, hope you like it! ;p **

Valek. He stood there gawking at the children and I, as the winds threw us about. My scarf latched itself to my face blocking my vision. I walked blinded until the winds finally calmed and I could remove the scarf from my eyes. However I didn't notice the children separated from the group. Most likely wanting to explore the grounds, it's something new and exciting. I stood laughing at how the children were out running the soldiers; looking through windows, playing with plant pots, swinging from trees. Absolute mayhem, I could see they'll enjoy staying here. I hope the commander wouldn't get to too upset; he did invite us after all. Thinking of that, I quickly moved to get the children's attention.

Children rushing from different areas; they quickly formed a line. I had to suppress a grin looking at the sight of soldiers, panting and out of breath. Now they know how it feels to take care of the children. Sorry, I mouthed. Walking in single file, we were headed for the castle's entrance.

Valek still gawking at us, I have to be honest, I thought valek's appearance was slicker and not to mention muskier, but for an assassin he cleans up good. Greeting us with a smile, I almost laughed. Not expecting the friendliness of course. could this be an act? Maybe I was wrong about his attitude towards other people. I don't know.

Leading me and the children into the castle, I felt a sense of security beneath these walls. Although no colours, this place had a safe quality about it; whether that's from knowing guards are around every corner or the most powerful man in ixia lives here. I've never been so excited; this is the most interesting thing to ever happen to me; except having been told I had a sister living in ixia. I was convinced by rumours that she'd come for me and I wouldn't be alone anymore, but I gave up the idea pretty soon; since having this job. I don't feel quite so alone. Not all the time anyways.

Grey dullness covered the entire castle hall, but a distinctive pattern of golden snow cats caught my eye, placed in the centre of the ceiling on glass windows; the only decoration in this room. Spacious and filled with, I presume staff members, all dressed in Ixian uniforms. Smiles greeted us from the servants, as we strolled by. Very unexpected.

"This way to the guest quarters" The buff soldier leading the group pointed up the spiral stairs. We followed as instructed, unaware that valek had disappeared.

Stopping only when we ran out of steps, about 7 doors on both sides of the long corridor greetd us and the soldier pointed, gesturing to them. "pick your rooms wisely children" he said with a smile. "miss Yelena, your room is all the way to the end on your left."

"thank you, sir" i said

he pished. "call me, Ari" he said

"Will do" i smiled and turned towards my room.

All the children had finally chosen their rooms, the twins shared and everyone else had one to themselves. I stood in the middle, studying my room. A small bed the corner of the room, just below the window almost touching. The petite desk caught my eye, a note was placed in the center.

_Miss Yelena _

_Once you and the children are comfortabley settled, please meet the commander in the throne room for supper. _

Annonymous, but i was pratically settled. checking on all the children, they seemed to be coping with the new changes. all in single file we strolled back down stairs to the throne room. making a right, thick black doors met us and a tall soldier opened them inviting us in.

the first thing i noticed was commander ambrose sat on the large throne. his gray hair floated down passed shoulders and brown eyes welcoming almost a trance, but happy with joy looking right at me. wearing a blackand green tunic, it didn't hide his plump stomache indicating he was well fed. I smiled. I then noticed valek sat next to the commander, not surprising. Valek wore a black tunic and a bowtie. the clothes they wore are so fancy, I almost feel so sloppy and unworthy in my basic pink shirt and deep blue trousers, but swallowed those thoughts considering me and the kids actually bring some colour to this place.

"how do you like your rooms?" commamder Ambrose asked as the children and I scrambled to our seats . i almost didn't here him over the racket the chairs made. i looked up to see his face, joy still touched his eyes.

"pardon?, sir" I asked with a wry smile.

"he said, how do like your rooms?" valek answered, an annoyed expression touched his face. i was right the first time about him, it was just an act.

"oh, there fine. sir" I locked my eyes with Valek's and then he turned away. concerntrating back on the commander, still the joy was there. questioned filled my mind and yet I couldn't sumon the power to ask, i didn't want to be in his bad books, the joy seems uunconvincing to me.

"you must have some questions for me dear" Ambrose said. I noded and he lifted his hand for me to ask.

"Are you usually this nice, or is it for mine and the childrens benefit?" i asked, but wished i never opened my gob. the commander choking back some water, i didn't realise he was drinking. the joy faded and i presumed that was my answer.

Valek rouse and stood on his feet. "do you have any questions regarding the witness program? if not then you are not required to ask any other questions." Valek said. cold expression this time. I realised I had upset them.

"i'm sorry for what i had said" i started, pushing my chair away from the table I stood. "If you'll excuse me, i think i'd rather skip dinner." deciding on whether i should leave the children or not, i left without them. there were plenty of soldiers in the castle to protect them and i couldn't sit in there another minute. i ask one question and they're like wolves on a rabbit. nice yelena, you should have just stuck to the subject.

**please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating soon. i have the whole story planned out in my head now. happy reading ;p **

**Disclaimer: the only things i own is my oc's and the plot. Maria V. Snyder (The author of the study series) owns the rest (Valek, Yelena, Ari, Janco, Opal, Ambrose...) of course most of you already know this ;p **

Lying awake in my room, I couldn't sleep. The thought of Valek and the commander rushed through my head. I don't quite understand what the big deal was. Although trying to see the amussing side of things, it didn't help this situation.

flicking the covers back, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the balcony entrance door. This room, although small, still seemed posh and exsquisetly roomy. i opened the small light door and entered through to the balcony ledge. Leaning on the railings I breathed in the crisp night air, a light breeze brushing my face. Glancing over the castle's grounds, emptyness; no one appeared in the shadows or behind the trees. Irony really.

A black sheet of shadows filled the entire grounds and there wasn't much light. A figure caught my eye, running the tracks most likely. odd, who runs at night? Fast and swift movements showed from it's limbs.

A scream interupted my thinking and my thoughts quickly rushed to the children, "SARAH!" I shouted. reconising her voice.

I ran from my room so fast, nearly tripping over my own two feet. her room wasn't too far from mine, just a couple of doors down. looking in, I saw valek sweating and panting, standing over her. my instinct kicked in and i swatted him in the face, but before my hand came into contact with him; he grabbed my hands. sructed by his quickness, i tried again, but i was too slow and Valek grabbed them faster this time. "Let go of me!" I bellowed at him.

Valek dropped my hands, I ran to Sarah. "did he hurt you?" I questioned her.

"what? I came in here to help her. This is absurd." Valek moaned.

"well, it didn't look that way from where i was standing Valek. remember she's a child, she doesn't know what's right or wrong." i challenged. this was unthinkable, if Valek was helping then why did he look like that? something clicked, remembering how fast he is, he was the figure i saw on the balcony. so he must of rushed to get here, just before he managed to enter the door the intruder escaped. logic really. i was hoping anyways.

"no, Valek was looking for the bad guy." Sarah whimpered. looking at them both in the candle light, they both shared similar features. strangly their face shape matched and eye colour, though sarah's were slighty lighter than Valek's. oddly enough i was convinced that i was illusonating and needed sleep.

"are you actually accussing me of this? i can't believe this." Valek said facing me. he huffed and left. i wrapped a blanket over Sarah, kissing her forehead i said goodnight. i dimbed the candle's light. leaving her room i saw the buffed soldier i met earlier today. Ari. he stood there glancing at me, i smiled; a weak expression filled my face.

"hello, i've been instructed to guard Sarah's door." he said. i nodded.

"goodnight, Ari." i said, Ari nodded at me this time.

Entering my room, I collapsed in my bed, exhausted now. soon my eyes fell heavy and i fell into a deep sleep.

**short chapter i know, forgive? been busy. will hav another one up by friday (18th) though. **

**please review!**


End file.
